Sol del mañana
by MitcheLove
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke aun son genins y ninguno de los dos pueden ser hokages hasta ganarse el titulo de jounins... Pero la llegada de un misterioso integrante a el equipo pone todo de cabeza, sobre todo para Sasuke. Vengan y sean testigos de la lucha de nuestros heroes por el puesto de kage y descubran el gran secreto que oculta Asahi... ¿Se atreven?
1. Desde las cenizas

Este es mi nuevo fic, soy nueva en esta sección, será porque hace poquito empece a ver naruto y pues me gusto, palease lean y no se desesperen con mis faltas de ortografía hehe bueno aquí me tienen...

* * *

Todo finalmente había acabado, cuarta guerra ninja había concluido. Madara Uchiha había sido sellado junto con los cuatro hokages y Obito Uchiha se había rendido después de una intensa lucha contra Kakashi, para ser detenido y apresado por el resto de sus días.

Naruto estaba más que feliz con la aparición de su viejo amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, quienes con la ayuda de los hokages lograron dar fin a la guerra.

Sasuke estaba más que satisfecho luego de lograr salvar la aldea que su querido hermano protegía hasta dar la vida por ella y todos sus habitantes, el se había prometido continuar con el trabajo que dejo su hermano y que sí alguna otra persona se entrometete en su cometido, el mismo se desharia de el o ella con sus propias manos, no antes de torturar a esa persona hasta que pidiera la muerte. Por eso tendría muy bien vigilada a esa serpiente, quien junto con el y su equipo, lograron ser perdonados y admitidos de nuevo en Konoha.

Nunca antes había habido tanta paz entre las naciones shinobis, la alianza ninja se había vuelto más fuerte al concluir la guerra y los kanes nunca más se volvieron a ver con ojos de desconfianza, aunque después de la muerte de la quinta, estos cuatro restantes sintieron una profunda admiración por la Hokage, quien se sacrifico ciegamente por ellos.

Volviendo a Konoha, todo casi había vuelto a la normalidad, Sasuke logro volver a su antigua casa aunque estuviera muy descuidada por casí cuatro años de abandono, esta no des había deteriorado del todo, eso lo alegraba, porque lo que más le importaba se había conservado.

Le venian muchos recuerdos de su infancia, y le venian a la cabeza todas las veces en que su hermano lo cuidaba a través de los años, hasta el punto de arruinar su vida por el, que idiota había sido al cegarse por la venganza y no pensar con la cabeza en frío, se decía dede la masacre uchiha que se olvidaría de sus sentimientos, pero ellos fueron los que lo orillaron a cometer tantas estupideces. Se sentía tan idiota de no haber pensado la alternativa de que Itachi tenía alguna razón para cometer todo eso, si veía que cada vede desde que entro a ANBU se volvía más distante y triste, y los conflictos que tenía con su padre, como no noto que todo tenía su razón, que siempre los Uchiha se reunían para algo, nunca lo pensó de esa forma. Y de un día para otro todos están muertos y su hermano cambia a un ser "despiadado". Ahora que lo pensaba eso ni tenía lógica, pero que más da era un mocoso cegado por los celos que ni se sabía sonar la nariz.

Pasaba su mano por todas aquellas fotos de su familia, visualizando a su hermano, su tristeza reflejada en sus ojos; a su madre, tan bella, tan buena, no entendía como Itachi tuvo la fuerza para matarla, debió haber sufrido demasiado. Pero finalmente visualizo a su padre, aquel hombre que directa e indirectamente le había arruinado la vida a sus dos hijos, si no fuera por su orgullo y su hambre de poder, el y su hermano y todo el clan estarían reunidos en esa casa.

Pero ya no importaba nada, lo hecho hecho esta, y sólo queda continuar con su vida. Pero ese era el problema, su vida de alguna forma ya no tenía sentido, pero no podía lamentarse, aunque le costará, tenía que continuar con ella.

* * *

Naruto continuaba en shock viendo al Hokage, no podía creerlo, tantos años de entrenamiento, salvar a la Villa de Pain, y a las naciones ninja, para que su antiguo sensei, Kakashi, le saliera con **esto.**

- ¿Esta hablando en serio SENSEI!? - Sasuke había cortado ese incómodo silencio después de las últimas palabras de Kakashi - una misión CLASE C?! -.

- Atrapar a un gato?! No me joda! - Nartuo continuo renegando después del Uchicha.

- Hablo enserio, después de todo siguen siendo Genins - El peli blanco dijo leyendo los expedientes de los dos nijas - y al menos que pasen los examenes Chunin, no puedo darles una misión de alto rango, sobre todo tu Naruto, qutu tienes que sucederme -

- Pero sensei! - Naruto continuo quejándose hasta que sasuke lo silencio con un golpe en la cabeza - Teme!

- Cállate Dobe - el Uchiha ignoro olímpicamente al rubio y continuo hablando con el Hokage sustituto - y como espera que entremos a ese examen si sólo somos dos, ya que sakura es una chunin, y no hay genins disponibles?

- Pues verás... Jeje no lo había pensado - los dos chicos casi se caen, pero fue Naruto el que reacciono más cómicamente -

- QUEEE... pero senseiii! - iba continuar quejándose, cuando un ANBU, probablemente Sai, entro por la ventana -

- Hokage-sama, un viajero acaba de entrar a la aldea , esta realmente herido - el ANBU al ver la cara de Kakashi, de "yo que tengo que ver" continuo - tiene la banda de Konoha, pero no logre encontrar una identificacion -

- Cambio de planes chicos, misión rango B, vallan a inspeccionar a ese viajero -

Ambos shinobis salieron por la ventana seguidos por el kage y el ANBU.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Malo, bueno, muy corto? Bueno please dejen reviews y díganme si continuó con este fic y si estoy pal perro para esto hehe bueno gracias por leer.


	2. Niñero

Bueno aquí esta mi segundo capítulo de esta historia, disfrútenla

* * *

Que podía decir.. ¡Se sentía un completo idiota! ¿Que carajo a hacía ÉL ahí si es un ninja? El mismo que mató a su hermano mayor, de lo cual no estaba orgulloso, el mismo que luchó y asesinó a Madara, la misma persona que derroto a Óbito Uchiha; Tantas personas que mato, o casi, ¡Para qué lo pongan a cuidar de un niño!

Hay pero no, su querido "señor Hokage" no quiere poner a el ultimo, y por lo tanto, más poderoso Uchiha una misión de más alto rango ¿y porqué? Porqué era un genin, y el incompetente de su sensei no había pensado en como podría Naruto y él entrar a los exámenes si sólo eran dos, ya que la traicionera de Sakura ya era una Chunin. Agradecía el hecho que Kakashi sólo obtendría el puesto de Hokage hasta que Naruto lograra ser un jonin, pero volvemos a lo mismo, primero tendría que dejar de ser un mediocre genin.

Estaba desde hace cuatro horas en el mismo lugar, sentado a lado de la ventana "esperando a que el bello durmiente despertara" pero noo... Seguía ahí en el hospital a lado de un niño que creo que ni se sabía limpiar la c...los mocos.

Sasuke maldecía internamente a Naruto y a todos los que se le cruzaban por la mente, al primero porque le dejó el primer turno de guardia, y a los demás pues, porque estaba de mal humor. Siguió maldiciendo, hasta que noto que el chico comenzaba a moverse, estaba todo vendado, sobretodo su cabeza, dejando ver su nariz y boca.

El chico al fin despertaba, eso hacia que el ex vengador maldiciera otra vez a Naruto por dejarle indirectamente todo el trabajo, ahora era tiempo de desquitarse, no se contendría en realizar la segunda parte de su "misión" que era el interrogamiento.

- Veo que despiertas - Sasuke con una venta en la frente, ignoro el sarcástico comentario del chico "que observador" - Mira niño, voy a decírtelo solo una vez, tu me contestas mis preguntas y te aseguro que no saldrás más malherido que cuando entraste aquí - hubo un silencio sepulcral, Sasuke al ver que no contestaba, dejo de ver la ventana para observar al chico, este se incorporaba y tocaba las vendas que le obstruían la vista, para luego "mirar" el lugar donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

- quiero hablar con el Hokage - El chico a pesar de estar vendado, miraba exactamente donde estaba Sasuke, erizandole los vellos de la nuca.

- No - Era su misión, y si quería avanzar de rango tendría que hacerla bien - Ahora dime, ¿Quien eres y porque tienes una banda de Konoha? Sabes nunca te había visto por aquí - Se sintió un idiota, claro que no lo ha visto no sólo por el hecho de no haber estado muchos años fuera de la aldea, sino que por tener vendada casi toda la cara.

- ...- El chico no contestó nada y eso empezó a irritar a Sasuke - Solo le responderé al Hokage, así que márchese, Uchiha - Iba a replicar pero ¿Uchiha? ¿Cómo sabía que era uno? ¿Cómo lo supo?

Le iba a preguntar pero en eso entro su antiguo sensei - Sasuke, hey veo que despiertas chico - saludó el kage.

- Sensei, este mocoso se niega a responderme - No le quedaba otra hacerle responder a la fuerza, utilizaría el sharingan si fuera necesario, no le importaba

- Si no le importa Hokage- sama, responderé todo lo que desea, en privado - el chico volteo la cara hacia el kage a pesar de no verlo - Necesito también que me responda otras cosas -

- Con gusto - Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible, en acto de que estaba sonriendo - Sasuke, sal tu misión ya terminó, avísale a Naruto -

- Hmp - El Uchiha dió una última mirada a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta -

- Hey Sasuke! - Saludo Naruto antes de que todas las enfermeras lo callaran - jeje lo siento 'ttebayo -

- hmp... Idiota - El ex vengador solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de irse caminando hacia la salida - El chico acaba de despertar esta ahora hablando con Kakashi-sensei -

- Oh ya veo... Sakura-chan! - Las enfermeras lo volvieron a callar pero la peli-rosa le propinó un puñetazo a la cabeza, uniéndolo en el piso - duele duele -

- Naruto, Idiota! Estas en un hospital cállate! - Las enfermeras ahora la callaron a ella - Lo siento - les hizo una reverencia para luego notar la presencia del Uchiha - Sasuke- kun ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Hmp - Contesto en modo de saludo -

- El teme esta enojado porque tenemos que cursar de nuevo los exámenes Chunin y porque nos tocó cuidar al niño que fue encontrado en el bosque - Ahora fue turno del Uchiha de darle un golpe en la cabeza

- Idiota, tu me dejaste a mi casi todo el trabajo - Naruto se sobaba los dos chipotes que tenía en la cabeza mientras decía "Sakura-chan el teme es malo conmigo" - Además que seguimos sin encontrar a un genin disponible para formar un equipo -

- Ya veo - Sakura observaba hacia la puerta de la habitación del chico - Recuerdo que llegó muy grave, sus niveles del chacra estaban muy débiles, debió haber usado un jutsu que lo halla gastado casi por completo, además que sus defenzas bajaron, fue horrible su cabello se caía a montones - La chica recordaba con horror - Además que su vista estaba muy dañada, encontré rastros de sangre en toda su cara - Naruto observaba con horror a la chica, casi se le podía ver morado. - Pero lo que más se me hizo extraño fue que... - Un pitido sonó del bolsillo de Sakura, para que luego contentara un extraño aparato - Bueno chicos me necesitan en urgencias, nos vemos -

- ¿Qué querrá decir Sakura? - Preguntó Sasuke para luego notar que el contenedor del kyubi le hacía ojitos a una peli negra que ayudaba a unas enfermera, la identifico como la Hyuga - Idiota! No estabas poniendo atención! -

- He? ¿Qué cosa? - El Uchiha no aguanto más y volvió a golpear a Naruto - Pero que te pasa?!

- Cállate - Ignoró las réplicas del chic kyubi y caminó hacia la salida, necesitaba entrenar - Vienes o no - y el Dobe sería una buena bolsa de box para liberar su mal humor.

* * *

Y estaba ahí de nuevo en la oficina del Hokagee después de recibir un anuncio de un ANBU, junto con Naruto, esperaba que no le pusieran otra vez a atrapar a ese gato, lo odiaba , algún día de estos lo haría desaparecer.

- Bien para que nos necesita, Sensei - El Hokage llevaba varios minutos ignorándolos y leyendo su Icha Icha paradise - Sensei - volvió a repetir

- Ho Sasuke, Naruto ¿A qué hora llegaron? - Los dos cayeron al estilo anime, al ver la incompetencia de su sensei, creo que la edad ya le estaba afectando - Bueno les hablaba para decirles acerca de los exámenes Chunin-

- Si, si ya nos lo había dicho, Kakashi-sensei hasta yo se que falta una persona para que seamos tres y poder participar'ttebayo -

- Te felicito Dobe ya sabes restar - el Uchiha se burlaba de Naruto, sabía claramente que eso no era lo que quería decir el Kage

- Teme! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! - Pero el alboroto de Naruto fue silenciado por un Kakashi-chop, quien había golpeado al chico con el lomo del libro - Duele, duele

- Como ya lo habrás notado Sasuke, y te lo diré a ti Naruto, la razón por la que los llamé es porque ta les conseguí a un compañero - Se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta - Pasa por favor, Asahi -

Los dos chicos notaron como entraba otro, de menor estatura, pero Sasuke se impresionó al notar quien era.

Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha - Saludó a los tres en una reverencia - Seré de su equipo en estos exámenes, por favor sean amables conmigo.

-Debe estar bromeando, sensei -

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí chicos gracias por leer, y mil gracias a ana-l-rodriguez-5496 y a Ro0w-z por leer mi historia.

Y por los personajes no se preocupen, aparecerán a lo largo de la historia.

¿que piensan del nuevo integrante del equipo 7? Mas adelante veremos acerca de Asahi. ¿Reviews?


	3. Equipo 7

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, nada mas les digo que todo lo tengo ya muy pensado e iré dejando pistas a lo largo de la historia haber quien deduce.**

* * *

Llevaba media hora escondido, como odiaba su situación,maldito Kakashi. Ahora tenia que pensar en como le haría para quitarle un cascabel a su Sensei, si atacaba directo, el usaría uno de sus sucios trucos, para luego desaparecerse. Pero si lo distraía y atacaba por detrás, se daría cuenta, ya no se sentía apto para pruebas tan inútiles.

Notaba como el chico nuevo no hacia ningún esfuerzo para terminar con su prueba, solo desde había empezado la prueba se había subido a la rama de un árbol y se la había pasado leyendo. El chico era muy extraño en realidad, le recordaba al chico Abrumare, cubierto por una gabardina con la capucha puesta, vestido todo de negro, parecía como si estuviera de luto; solo tenía una bufanda roja que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

- Niño, se acaba el tiempo, si que deja de perderlo - El chico solo cerró su libro y se paró en la rama -

- _Niño..._No me digas que hacer, Uchiha - Se imaginaba sus ojos detrás de esos lentes, por la forma en que lo miraba, parecía que no le agradaba, ¿Y a el que? No estaba para hacer amistades - Esta bien, sigueme, y dile a tu amigo que deje de jugar con el sensei - Saltó a la rama de otro arbol, seguido de Sasuke, llegando a donde Kakashi y muchos Narutos realizaban una lucha para quitarle un cascabel.

Sasuke, solo se acercó a la lucha y jaló a uno de los Narutos de las solapas hacia donde estaban ellos

- Teme! Ya lo tenia! - Naruto ya había desaparecido a sus clones, después de recibir un golpe de los Uchiha para que se callara. -

- Cierra el hocico y escucha - Naruto solo miró con desagrado a Sasuke mientras que Asahi ojeaba su libro - y tu deja eso - Solo cerró el libro y fulminó con la mirada al chico - Lo único que nos queda es atacar entre los tres a Kakashi, Naruto necesito que distraigas al sensei con tus clones pero manténte oculto -

- Entendido - Naruto solo hizo una exagerada pose militar.

- Tu, necesito que te mantengas a la distancia para observar si Kakashi intenta escapar, de ser necesario atácalo. - Señaló a Asahi

- ¿Y tu que harás? - Le preguntó

- Yo atacare cuando este distraído y tratare, no, le quitare los cascabeles - El Uchiha solo saltó hacia un árbol para esconderse e iniciar su plan, seguido de los otros dos.

Pero como siempre, Naruto se adelantó y comenzó a atacar a su Sensei, quien leía su Icha Icha. Varios Narutos, llenaron el campo, quenes desaprecian con los golpes del ninja copia. Mientras que el verdadero Kakashi desaparecía entre los arboles.

* * *

Al fin podría terminar su libro, por lo que sentó entre unas ramas ocultas, y bajó el nivel de chacra para no ser notado, por si acaso puso algunas trampas alrededor y dejó copias falsas de cascabeles.

- Es tuya tigre- Estaba tan sumido en su lectura erótica, cuando un sonido lo interrumpió, había sido una de sus trampas. - Ho Asahi-chan veo que has caído en mi trampa - El ninja copia, veía como el mencionado se removía en el aire tratando de alcanzar su tobillo para cortar la soga. Por lo cual el kage solo se sentó divertido en la base de un árbol para seguir observando a la víctima, sacó su libro para seguir leyendo cuando notó el título "Tercera guerra ninja"

- ¿Buscabas esto? - Vio con asombro al que creía haber atrapado el cual desaparecio en una nube de humo de la trampa y el verdadero estaba parado sobre una rama de un árbol, este tenia en sus manos su amado libro - Dime, ¿que pasaría si por error este libro terminara quemado - Vio ahora con horror como sacaba un objeto plateado.

-No te atreverías - El Hokage se había puesto más pálido que el mismísimo Sai. - Es el ultimo Icha icha autografiado por Jiraya -

- Que lastima - lo decía con una sonrisa macabra mientras salía una pequeña llama de un encendedor y lo acercaba al libro.

- Nooo! - Kakashi estaba en un mar de sudor, ahogo un grito de terror cuando una de las puntas de la pasta tocó la flama del encendedor.

- Listo Asahi, yo creo que ya sufrió mucho - Kakashi solo vio su cara de burla mezclada con maldad, para despues desaparecer en un puff, era un falso Asahi.

- Parece que perdió sensei'ttebayo - Atrás de él estaban los tres chicos con los cascabeles, estaba tan aterrorizado que ni se había dado cuenta cuando se los quitaron, miró el libro de historia que tenía y vio que con un puff se transformó en su Icha icha, era un truco, todo este tiempo tuvo en sus manos a su libro.

- Genjutsu, usted no lo notó porque estaba demasiado confiado, ademas mi sharingan es superior al suyo y...- decía el Uchiha con aire de superioridad.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo... - Naruto solo se cruzó de brazos para luego perderse con el vuelo de una mosca. - Pero si todo fue idea de Asahi-kun

* * *

_FLASH-BACK_

_El Uchiha realizó unos sellos de los cuales salió dos copias de él, hizo otros dos sellos para transformarlas en copias exactas de Asahi._

_-Toma- El Asahi original le entregó a una de las copias el libró, quien lo transformó en un libro idéntico que al que el que tenía el sensei _

_-Bien cuando haga la señal, salimos y directamente vamos por los cascabeles - dijo el Uchiha, mientras una de las copias caía intencionalmente en una de las trampas para hacer salir al Sensei de su escondite. Mientras que la otra copia activaba su sharingan para que al kage confundiera los títulos de los libros._

* * *

- L-los felicito chicos, con esto finalizo su entrenamiento, ahora largo, no quiero ver sus feas caras - decía el ninja copia mientras abrazaba su libro erótico. - Y tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente - le decía a su libro mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

_- Asahi-kun - _repetía en un susurro lo que había dicho Naruto.

- Nunca creí que la obsesión por esos libros del sensei fuera tan grande' ttebayo - Decía el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza - Bueno, tengo hambre ¿Vamos a Ichiraku?, y como soy tan bueno, el teme invita -

- ¿QUE? No jodas Naruto - Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta dispuesto a golpearlo.

- Ustedes dos, par de ukes, ¿vienen o no? - los dos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante, pero fue ignorada por quien siguió caminando hacia al centro de la aldea, por lo cual lo otros dos imitaron su paso.

* * *

- Por lo visto, a pesar de los años, la primera etapa de los exámenes no ha cambiado, por lo cual ya la tenemos pasada. - Sasuke saboreaba de su platillo mientras pensaba acerca de los examenes que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. - La segunda prueba sera de mas sen... ¿Naruto me estas escuchando? - Veía con una venita en la frente como el jinchuriki hablaba animadamente de quien sabe que nuevo platillo de ramen había probado con la Hyuga, quien estaba sentada a lado derecho de Naruto.

- Ese idiota... Hey mocoso - Volteo ver a su otro compañero quien miraba fijamente a los otros dos chicos, este rápidamente volteó a ver su platillo y pagó su Ramen a medio comer y se dispuso a irse -

- Hey Asahi, ¿Ya conociste a Hinata-chan? - Le hablo Naruto al ver que este ya se iba, Asahi solo se detuvo sin voltearse.

-Mucho gusto Asahi-san- Saludó tímidamente la chica.

- Mucho gusto- le dijo aun sin voltear - Naruto... Falta una semana para los exámenes y si en verdad quieres convertirte en Hokage, no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías - continuó su paso, alejando.

- ¡Pero que te pasa enano! ¡Vuelve aquí y discúlpate con Hinata-chan' ttebayo! - Decía, no, gritaba Naruto, pero Asahi lo ignoró y siguió caminando para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estoy bien, enserio - Decía Hinata amablemente.

Mientras que Sasuke seguía pensando en lo extraño que era su compañero, pero a el que le importaba, le valía el estado de los demás, solo se preocupaba por si mismo y sus metas, eso era todo, pero aun así le picaba la curiosidad.

* * *

**Hasta aquí chicos, agradezco sus reviews y por favor sigan escribiendo mas, eso me alienta a continuar con mi historia ¿merezco un review?**


	4. Exámenes Chunin

Que tal!? Bueno aqui les tengo otro capítulo mas, espero que algunos de ustedes comiencen a decifrar jujuju...

* * *

Este lugar le traía malos recuerdos, unos muy oscuros, de hecho fueron el detonante para realizar todo lo malo que hizo, y esa marca en su cuello se lo demostraba. Tantas noches en vela ha estado así, lamentando sus actos sin poder dormir, tantas pesadillas en las cuales destruía todo a su paso, toda la aldea, como un monstruo, y siempre terminaba igual, el viendo a un espejo, y descubriendo que no era el. No recordaba el rostro, pero si recordaba los ojos, unos petrificantes y grises ojos, con espirales en ellos. Estaba muy seguro que eso hubiera pasado se. Hubiera aliado a Madara, el le hubiera dado el rinnegan, pero eso no era el rinnegan.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y estar pensando en el significado de los sueños era una total tontería, así que lo mejor sería dedicarse a vigilar.

Era la primera noche en el bosque de la muerte, sus hipótesis eran ciertas, la primera etapa de la prueba fue exactamente lo mismo que hace cuatro años, así que su equipo y el la pasaron sin dificultades.

Ahora se encontraban en la segunda etapa, resguardando el pergamino del cielo y buscando el de la tierra. Durante el día no se habían encontrado a ningún otro equipo que lo tuviera, así que decidieron acampar entre unos arboles que hacia sus ramas como una cueva.

Se puso de pie ya que no podía dormir, le diría a Naruto que durmiera y que el mismo se encargaría de vigilar, pero cuando llegó a donde el estaba quiso activar su Susanoo, el imbécil estaba dormido. Lo único que hizo fue patearlo y llevarlo de un pie a donde estaban el y Asahi dormidos.

- Imbécil - fue lo único que dijo, luego de darse la vuelta para comenzar a vigilar.

- N-ni...san... no...te - Volteo a ver hacia Asahi dispuesto a reírse de la forma tan femenina en la que se refería a su, suponía, hermano. Pero su compañero se estaba casi retorciendo en el suelo. - No...lo ..hagas -

Si sabia lo que se sentía, tener pesadillas, que te atormentaban cada noches, se preguntaba ¿Que le pasaría a su hermano? ¿Moriría igual que el de él? A el que le importaba enserio, pero aun así ese chico se le hacia de lo mas extraño, para empezar nunca ni siquiera cuando dormía, se quitaba los lentes. Pero volvemos a lo mismo, a el que le importaba, así que mejor continuaría su labor de vigilar.

Se sentó en la rama de un árbol, para tener un mejor vista de quien pasaba cerca de su improvisado refugio. Pero no se sacaba aun de la mente lo que había escuchado el otro día en el despacho del Hokage.

_Estaba esperando a que su Sensei de desocupara, le iba a reclamar unas cuantas cosas, como los mocosos que frecuentemente trataban de meterse a los territorios Uchiha para "investigar" si había espíritus por ahí, ya lo tenían harto. _

_- ... Por lo pronto debes tener mucho cuidado, luego de los exámenes cumpliré lo que me dijiste - Esa era la voz de su sensei, se escuchaba mas seria de lo normal._

_- Gracias Hokage-sama, y seguiré buscando a ese sujeto, ¿Seguro que no ha habido rastros de él? - La voz de Asahi sorprendió a Sasuke, ¿que hacia ese enano hablando con el hokage? ¿Y a quien buscaban? ¿De que hablaban? Se preguntaba el ex vengador pegando mas la oreja a la puerta._

_- Y en cuanto al clan Hyuga, Asahi ellos tienen que saber que... - Pero de pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió, haciendo casi caer al Uchiha._

_- Hablaremos luego Hokage-sama, y dígale lo que quiera a Hiashi-sama, no me importa - Salió Asahi del despacho lanzándole una mirada fulminante al Uchiha, para después continuar su camino, pero fue detenido por la mano de Sasuke._

_- ¿Que tienes que ver con el clan Hyuga? - Pero Asahi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando al Uchiha con la duda en la boca._

Antes le causaba curiosidad ese chico, pero ahora estaba cien porciento seguro que ocultaba algo, y el lo descubriría. Y si tenia que sacarle todo a la fuerza, no le importaría. Porque sabia que Kakashi y Asahi ocultaban algo que tenia que ver con el clan Hyuga, ¿Un asesinato? ¿Una masacre? ¿Que sería?.

* * *

Todo funcionaba de acuerdo con su plan, un equipo de genins pasaba por ahí dispuesto a irse a la torre a entregar sus pergaminos. Después de eso hubo una explosión en la cual, cuando el humo se disipó, mostró a las tres víctimas atrapadas en una red que colgaba de la rama de un árbol. Asahi solo salto a esta y le quito la mochila a la chica del equipo, de donde saco el pergamino de la tierra, misión cumplida.

- Fue demasiado fácil - Dijo para después saltar a otra rama en dirección a la torre, seguido de los otros dos chicos que se lamentaban de lo sencillo que se volvían estas pruebas.

Pero no notaron la sombra que los observaba oculta entre los arboles que les sonreía de una forma macabra para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

* * *

- ¿Porque habrá tan pocos genins? - Preguntaba Naruto, desde la primera etapa solo hubieron quince equipos de genins de los cuales solo ocho pasaron la primera etapa, y cuatro en la segunda, incluyéndolos

- Muchas aldeas han quedado destruidas, por lo cual muchos ninjas están ocupados reconstruyéndolas, no todos tienen el lujo de convertirse en chunin -

- Y yo que creí que Kakashi-sensei nos quería joder la vida' ttebayo -

- Si que eres un dobe, Naruto - decía el Uchiha con burla - Ya casi no hay necesidad de salir de misión, al menos que sea de parte del señor feudal -

- Cállate teme! Nadie te preguntó- Le contestaba el chico con una venita en la frente - Si no estoy tan menso -

- Si como no - Se burlaba del chico con sorna.

- Los dos cállense, no me dejan ver el enfrentamiento - Decía mientras veía como un chico de la nube con una espada que casi le superaba en tamaño le ganaba a otra chica - Sigues Uzumaki-san

El chico saltó hacia la arena para comenzar su enfrentamiento, la cual no duró ni cinco minutos, ya que el niño contra el que luchaba quedó en KO después de que uno de los clones de Naruto le propinara una patada en la cabeza.

La batalla del Uchiha estuvo peor, ya que no duró ni un minuto, el chico de suna contra quien luchaba al ver que activaba su Sharingan rápidamente abandonó el enfrentamiento, quedando Sasuke como ganador.

A Asahi le tocó luchar con un ninja de la niebla, de un extraño color verde de la piel y dientes puntiagudos que sobresalían de su boca.

- Te cenare luego de vencerte - le dijo, para luego comenzar a atacar, haciendo crecer sus brazos domo si fueran ramas de un árbol. Pero Asahi desapareció en una nube de humo para luego aparecer atrás del ninja-planta y atacarlo con un kunai; este lo esquivo por milímetros y le lanzó un puñetazo, que fue detenido por Asahi y contraataco golpeando su abdomen con la palma de la mano extendida, sacandole casi todo el aire. Este solo se defendió lanzándole de su boca una extraña sustanncia verde que ni quería saber que era, pero solo le atinó a dar a una de las mangas de la gabardina de Asahi, pero esta sustancia comenzó a quemarla, así que rápidamente se la quito. Dejando a la vista su aun vendada cabeza, de la cual salían cortos mechones de cabello rojo, recordándole el cabello de su antigua y molesta subordinada Karin.

Era una batalla de puro taijutsu, en la cual el ninja de la nube estaba en desventaja, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención sino el hecho que Asahi utilizaba un estilo de taijutsu que ya había visto antes pero no recordaba.

El chico rápidamente se notaba que se le dificultaba moverse por cada golpe que le daba Asahi, para que después de una serie de golpes a gran velocidad, que solo pudo ver con el Sharingan activo, cayera pesadamente en el suelo, dando fin al encuentro.

- El participante Asahi gana la contienda - Anunció Shikamaru, quien era el examinador de esa prueba. - Seguiremos en unos minutos con la segunda ronda - Dijo mostrando en el tablero a los seis finalistas.

- Ese taijutsu ¿dónde lo apren...- le preguntó a Asashi cuando se situó junto a ellos, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

- Miren, es Hinata-chan! Hey! Hinata- chan! Hisahi- toosan - Decía el jinchuriki mientras saludaba energéticamente a la chica que le devolvía el saludo desde las gradas y el otro Hyuga lo miraba con una venita en la frente.

¿Pero que hacen aquí? Se preguntaba el Uchiha, pero esta fue respondida cuando notó Asahi miraba fijamente a una chica de cabello castaño, quien le devolvía fríamente la mirada. El aire comenzaba a ponerse tenso, y el solo era espectador de una batalla de miradas que fue interrumpida por Shikamaru, anunciando el siguiente combate.

"Hanabi vs Asahi"

Asahi solo sonrío con autosuficiencia acomodando sus lentes, para luego saltar de nuevo a la arena junto con la Hyuga.

Al comenzar el combate la Hyuga saltó dispuesta a atacar con su juuken, pero fue esquivada rápidamente por Asahi quien le propinó un golpe en el hombro, haciéndole caer inertemente el brazo como si fuera el de una marioneta. Sasuke rápidamente recordó el estilo de lucha que utilizaba, pero era imposible ¿Como lo aprendería?

Hanabi y Asahi se lanzaron en una batalla de taijiutsu en la cual la mayoría de los que estaban ahí presente no veían ni la mitad de lo que hacían.

- ¡Vamos Hanabi-chan! - Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto con una venita en la frente, su mirada decía "¿A quien carajos apoyas?" - Tu también Asahi-kun! -

- _Asahi-ku..._- Hanabi aprovechó la distracción de su contrincante para lanzarle una patada, logrando destruirle en añicos los lentes mientras Asahi caía cinco metros atrás.

Todo se sumió en silenció, cuando Asahi se puso de pie dando a la vista sus ojos violetas.

- ¿Porque sabes el estilo de lucha de mi clan? - preguntó la chica altaneramente mientras lanzaba unos golpes que fueron esquivados rápidamente. - ¡Responde!

Hanabi se dispuso a realizar el Ocho trigramas y 64 palmas, pero fue detenida cuando Asahi golpeó varios puntos en su otro brazo dejándoselo inservible, finalmente le dio un rodillazo en su estomago y un golpe en su nuca dejándola inconsciente.

- No me des ordenes... Otra vez - Asahi dejó en el suela a la chica regresando a donde estaba su equipo - Déjenme en paz - solo dijo cuando Naruto y Sasuke estaban a punto lanzar mil y una preguntas.

* * *

Que tal?, ¿bueno?¿malo?¿Patata? Bueno dejen review para saber n.n


	5. País del Hierro

Mil disculpas, por hacerles esperar, pero no tenía inspiración, de recompensa les tengo un capitulo doble, enjoy...

* * *

Aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía emocionado ya que esta seria su primera misión como chunin, si el gran Sasuke Uchiha ya era un Chunin, pronto podría convertirse en un jenin y cumplir su sueño de volver a abrir la policía de Konoha que era de su padre, pero esta vez la haría diferente, a su manera, con sus propias reglas.  
Llevaban dos días de trayecto, iban caminando el en la delantera, decidido a completar rápidamente su misión y con éxito, le seguía Naruto quien caminaba parloteando de quien sabe que nuevo Ramen se compró y atrás venia Asahi leyendo un libro, ignorando todo lo que le decía el rubio.  
Aun no entendía que tan importante tenia esa misión par ser clasificada como B, pero le daba igual, esta solo constaba de ir al país del hierro, entregar un pergamino a un tal Tomohisa Yuuki, y escoltarlo hasta Konoha.  
El país del Hierro, si, le traía oscuros recuerdos, de criminal, de renegado, pero esta vez iría con la cabeza en alto, como un héroe y un aliado, planeaba mostrar que había cambiado y que haría lo que fuera por mantener la paz por la que su hermano lucho tanto.  
Siguieron caminando hasta que se hizo de noche, y ya que estaban cerca de un pequeño pueblo civil, decidieron rentar un cuarto en un pintoresco hosta de dos plantasl, no era muy grande ni lujoso, pero era lo que necesitaban.  
El cuarto era pequeño, pero acogedor. Tenia una cama litera y una individual, las paredes estaban adornadas con un papel tapiz de rayas verticales que hacían juego con el tapete de color marrón. Tenian pocos muebles, un escritorio y una silla de madera, y un buró que estaba junto con la cama individual. Rápidamente el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se lanzaron a esta para reclamarla como su dueño, pero gracias a los clones de Naruto, que sujetaron al peli negro, este ganó la ansiada cama, mientras que el Uchiha maldecía a diestra y siniestra al Uzumaki.  
Asahi solo rodeo los ojos en señal de fastidio y dejó sus cosas en la parte inferior de la litera, dejando el cuarto con un seco "tomare un baño", dejando solos a los chicos.  
Después de aguantar media hora de "Soy mas fuerte que tu 'ttebayo" y "Te vencí 'ttebayo" salió de la habitación para dirigirse a los baños termales, "tal vez siga ahí el mocoso" pensaba, le dio gracia lo último, recordaba cada vez en que lo llamaba así, a pesar de ser dos años menor, le gustaba molestarlo, hacia siempre unos gestos muy graciosos en los que se debatía si ignorarlo o seguirle el juego, resaltando sus rasgos aun infantiles, que le recordaban mucho a los que hacia Naruto cuando eran pequeños.  
Llegó a donde estaba una cortina que tenia el signo de hombres y se dirigió a los cambiadores. Después de bañarse para entrar a las aguas, busco con la mirada al "mocoso", volvió a reírse, pero encontró vacio el lugar, "tal vez salió a entrenar" pensó.  
Recordaba la platica que tuvieron en Ichiraku, horas después de los exámenes chunin, luego que Asahi saliera del hospital, ya que tenia algunas costillas rotas y no le había dicho a nadie hasta que el se dio cuenta y llevaron al "mocoso" casi arrastrando al hospital.

_- Asi que eres pariente de Hinata-chan 'ttebayo - Preguntaba animadamente Naruto, ya se imaginaba el plan que ideaba su amigo para agradarle al padre de la chica, Asahi asintió_  
_- Si, digamos que mi madre era una Hyuga, y mi padre era de otro clan - Dijo mordisqueando un pedazo de carne que se acaba de llevar a la boca._  
_- ¿Eran? Quieres decir que están... - Sasuke dudó en preguntarle, ya que recordaba las veces en que estallaba en furia cuando le preguntaban acerca de sus padres._  
_- ¿Muertos? - Respondió con naturalidad - Mi madre murió al darme luz y mi padre - calló un momento, Sasuke pudo ver por medio segundo en sus ojos esa soledad que el tuvo en los suyos - pues se podría decir que mi padre y yo nunca fuimos muy cercanos, así que su muerte no me afectó - Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asombrada, el tampoco era cercano a su padre, pero su muerte le afectó tanto, que cometió la locura que lo atormenta cada noche. Asahi lo miro neutralmente, pero Sasuke pudo descifrar en sus ojos esa sed enfermiza de venganza._  
_- ¿Sabes algo Asahi-kun? - Asahi solo murmuró un "Asahi-kun" - Yo perdí a mis padres cuando nací ellos eran... -_  
_- Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namizake, eres el hijo del cuarto, admiro mucho a tus padres, quiero decir, lo que hicieron - Le dijo haciendo una mueca, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que trataba de sonreír - _  
_- El teme también perdió a sus padres - señaló al chico, mientras este se aguantaba las ganas de cocerle la boca - Así que somos como hermanos ¿No crees? - _  
_Asahi lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, para luego mirar su plato - Uzumaki-san usted es muy amable - Dejó el dinero de su platillo y se puso de pie - Pero yo ya tengo un hermano, no los puedo considerar a ustedes hermanos - Después de eso desapareció, no lo volvió a ver hasta días antes que les asignaran una misión, en el campo de entrenamiento 7, acompañado de la cuñada de Naruto que le pedía y suplicaba energéticamente que la entrenara._

La verdad es que no lo entendía, y le frustraba saber, o mas bien, no saber con quien estaba tratando. Ese chico ocultaba algo, algo que Kakashi y Hiashi Hyuga solo sabían, y se estaba hartando no solo de la situación, sino del Asahi mismo. Por lo que llevaba de la misión, estaba excesivamente irritable, normalmente Asahi ignoraba las peleas que se generaban entre el Uchiha y Naruto, pero últimamente les gritaba que se callaran para después unirse a la discusión, una vez destruyó un árbol y luego desapareció por dos horas.  
Salió del baño y se dirigió al comedor, que era compartido por una pareja de civiles y la casera, vio que ahí se encontraban sus compañeros y se sentó del lado derecho de Asahi. Vio con hambre toda la comida que había preparado la casera, pero al ver la forma en que le hacia ojitos, casi se le corta el hambre, esta era una chica de no mas de 22 años de cabello y ojos castaños, decidió ignorarla, pues no dejaría que molestara su hora de la cena.  
Volteó a ver a Naruto, quien comía con desesperación como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas y luego a Asahi que masticaba lentamente, demasiado, su comida. No se había dado cuenta por la capucha que usualmente usaba, pero gracias a la yukata que traía puesta, podía ver que su cabello era de un pelirrojo brillante, ahora que lo veía de cerca no se parecía nada al de Karin, solo una vez había visto un cabello así, solo que no recordaba; estaba atado en una coleta baja que rebasaba sus hombros, y unos cuantos mechones enmarcaba su rostro. No había visto sus ojos desde lo exámenes, ya que usualmente traía sus lentes, pero ahora que los analizaba no tenía el byakugan, como lo había pensado en un principio, ya que estos eran de un color violeta en lugar de ser blancos, se preguntaba ¿Que clase de doujutsu tendría?; sus ojos estaban rodeados de ojeras, que se notaban gracias a su palidez, pero se dio cuenta que estaba más pálido de lo normal, Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero la casera se le adelantó.  
- Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? - Asahi solo dejó de comer, para ponerse de pie luego de murmurarle "Estoy bien gracias" - Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal me dices, ok? - Asahi solo asintió y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Luego de comer o tragar -.-" treinta platillos de Ramen, Sasuke casi tuvo que llevarse a Naruto arrastrando a la habitación, la casera estaba mas que contenta que unos jóvenes tan "apuestos" apreciaran su comida, para solo recibir un "hmp" de Sasuke y un somnoliento "Quiero ramen 'ttebayo" de Naruto.  
Sasuke dejó a Naruto desmayandose del sueño en la cama individual y la miró resentida "Ya que, ya la llenó de su apestoza esencia" se dijo para luego dirigirse a su cama. Vio que Asahi se había acostado en la cama inferior, perfecto, pensó con sarcasmo, se dedicó a escalar las escaleras, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar un gemido (de esos no -.-").  
Volteó hacia Asahi, quien soltó otro gemido, estaba en una posición casi fetal sujetandose el estomago "Esta dormido" pensó el Uchiha, lo supo porque desde que salieron de misión, cada noche se despertaba por los sollozos de Asahi en los que en sueños llamaba a su hermano y le pedía perdón, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que se apretaba el estomago con una mano como si con ella pudiera parar su agonía, y con la otra, que la tenía vendada, estrujaba la almohada. Ni se dio cuenta cuando, pero ya estaba encima de Asahi sujetándole las manos para que no se lastimara, y para no pagar extra por las cobijas y almohadas, que ya estaban desgarradas.  
- Mocoso! Despierta, mierda! Asahi! - le dijo zarandeandole los hombros, Asahi solo abrió sus perlas violetas llenas de lagrimas, para luego sentarse y en el proceso quitándose a Sasuke de encima, se pasó los dedos por su cabello notando con asombro que estaba mojado por haber sudado, a pesar de hacer frio. Vio que Sasuke miraba en su dirección, preguntándole con la mirada "¿Que mierda tienes?" Solo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación, pero el Uchiha le sujetó el brazo, cerrándole la puerta con el otro.  
- ¿Porqué carajos vienes de misión si estas enfermo? - Le dijo sin importarle que los demás estaban dormidos.  
- _Enfermo_... - miro su brazo para luego soltarse con fuerza - No tengo porque darte explicaciones, y menos ti Uchiha - Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero Asahi se la sostuvo retándolo con la mirada.  
- Si estabas enfermo me lo hubieras dicho, ¡Pones en peligro la misión! - Asahi solo lo miró con molestia, pero al escuchar la ultima frase su lo miró furiosamente.  
- ¡Cállate! Tu no eres mi jefe, y menos me puedes mandar - Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una bofetada, pero se contuvo, de hecho se ha estado controlando desde que salió de misión ya no lo aguantaba, desde que salió de misión venia de un humor de perros, por eso ya quería terminarla y deshacerse de ese mocoso. - Ya se lo que piensas, ¡anda! Desaste de mi, es de noche, Naruto ni se va dar cuenta de lo que pasó ¡anda! Termina con tus molestias, al fin y al cabo eres sucio Uchiha que mató a su propio hermano ¡anda! ¡Mátame de...- un sordo ruido silenció todo, haciendo eco en la habitación.  
Asahi lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, Sasuke tenia ambos puños hundidos en la puerta, a los costados de la cabeza de Asahi, los dos se miraron con odio, si, odio, era un odio profundo e intenso, diferente al que habían sentido antes, pero compartían el mismo odio.  
Sasuke solo sacó sus puños de la puerta dejando libre a Asahi de su prisión corporal, ni se había dado cuenta de cuando habían quedado así. Asahi abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un portón el Uchiha intuyo que iba con la casera. Solo se encogió de hombros restando importancia y miró por ultima vez su cama, que tenia las cobijas rasgadas y la almohada destruida, dejando plumas regadas en toda la cama, manchadas de sangre.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, bajó a desayunar y se encontró a sus dos compañeros, uno peor que el otro, Naruto con una sonrisa resplandeciente comía el doble que los demás, "parece que el idiota ni se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió anoche" pensó el Uchiha; Asahi lucía mejor que en la noche, pero aun así tenia unas ojeras que remarcaban sus ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, para luego ignorarse mutuamente, eso haría ignorar al pequeño mocoso hasta que terminara la misión, a la mierda lo que ocultara.  
Terminando el desayuno, recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de la casera, pero esta solo se despidió de Asahi entregándole una cajita y un papel diciéndole algo como "Tómalas cuando vuelva" no supo que eran y no le importaba así que ignoró su platica y retomo su camino.  
No faltaba mucho para llegar al país de Hierro, pero le calculaba unas cinco horas, tal vez sería mas, pero el camino se le hacia eterno, era como estar en Suna, un infinito desierto, solo que de nieve. Pero se le hacía eterno, era la misión mas frustrante y pesada de su vida, y ni siquiera llevaban la mitad, pero estaba estresado desde que salió de Konoha y culpaba a Asahi de ello. Tal vez no tenia la culpa, pero después de la pelea de anoche quería encontrarle un motivo a su enojo. Volteó de reojo al "mocoso" y vio que se encontraba leyendo, ignorando todo lo demás, sobre todo a él, se imaginó. Se preguntaba que leía y porque siempre leía, se imagino que Asahi le decía "Porque quiero y no te incumbe" pensaba en su pelea y le daba gracia, parecían niños, lo de "sucio asesino Uchiha" hasta el mismo se lo decía, pero escucharlo de otra persona sobretodo de Asahi le afectó, pero no supo porque, tal vez por el hecho de que el mocoso siempre estuviera en lo cierto, y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando salieron de la aldea Asahi estaba bien, irritable, pero saludable, tal vez fue la comida del hostal la que le provocó el dolor de estómago y la casera le dio medicinas, ahora se sentía culpable.  
Le quería pedir disculpas pero su orgullo Uchiha no se lo permitía, y una vez mas maldijo a su clan, pero el seria el cambio, le costaría pero el clan Uchiha volvería al mapa y sería diferente, sería orgulloso, pero humilde, tendría no solo a los shinnobis mas poderosos sino a los más honorables. Ya se imaginaba, él sentado frente a una fogata, mientras sus hijos e hijas le contaban de lo que hicieron en el día, el les diría lo orgulloso que estaba de todos ellos y les contaría las historias acerca de Konoha y la voluntad de fuego de los Shinnobis, su esposa se sentaría a su lado, dándole un te y un beso en los labios y el solo le acariciaría su larga cabellera roja y... Se detuvo en seco, ¡que mierda pensaba! Se reprimió, porque se imaginaria a su esposa pelirroja, se imaginó a Karin con asco, pero luego recordó que el cabello de su esposa imaginaria era diferente, era como el de... Volteó a ver a Asahi que lo miraba con extrañeza, este soló continuó su camino ocultando su sonrojo, para luego notar que habían llegado.  
El país del hierro se conocía por estar en medio de la nada, por su extremado frío y sus montañas en forma de bocas de lobo, pero sobretodo por ser un país samurai, entonces recordó el motivo de su estrés, el estuvo aquí como un renegado y volvía como un ninja de Konoha, tenia miedo, si, el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo.  
Entraron a la villa en la cual unos sujetos con armaduras les pidieron las identificaciones y luego los dejaron pasar, no antes de que se le quedaran viendo, como para sacar cualquier motivo para encerrarlo, si, a eso se refería con miedo.  
Llegaron a una gran mansión, en la cual los esperaba Mifune, el general del país, Sasuke ya se quería ir, sentía que lo vigilaban y eso que estaban solo ellos cuatro o eso querían que creyera.  
- ¿A que debo la fortuna de su visita Uzumaki-san - le dijo Mifune con respeto a Naruto, quien después de un "Solo Naruto'ttebayo" le entregó un pergamino que el hokage le mandaba explicando nuestra misión, mientras leía lanzaba rápidas miradas al Uchiha, el intuyó que en el pergamino le explicaba su reincorporación a Konoha, al terminar de leerlo llamó a unos guardias para que llamaran al tal Tomohisa Yuuki, se imagina a un viejo de sesenta años, jorobado y que solo se quejara de los shinnobis, eso le dió gracia, pero se sorprendió a ver a un joven de no más de veinte años, de cabello blanquecino, largo hasta la espada baja, atado en una coleta; el chico usaba una yukata que haciendo resaltar sus ojos, que eran del mismo color.  
- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Tomohisa Yuuki - se inclinó en una reverencia y luego le sonrió Asahi - ¿Como te llamas? - Sasuke casi se cae, "¿El estaba pintado o que? Espera... Esa sonrisa la conozco" pensó.  
- Asahi... - dudó un momento - Asahi Hyuga, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha - dijo señalando a los mencionados.  
- Con que Hyuga... - Asahi no contestó, el chico solo le sonrió y se sentó al lado derecho de Mifune, enfrente de Asahi, el Uchiha ya se quería largar del lugar así que decidió no dar mas rodeos.  
- Hemos venido de Konoha del país del fuego, para entregarle un pergamino de parte del Hokage - Asahi sacó de su mochila, el pergamino, Tomohisa lo observó con asombro, este tenía en uno de los extremos un símbolo de una llama y en el interior el kanji de "coraje" , el Uchiha notó que el mismo símbolo estaba en la yukata del chico, tal vez sea de su clan, pensó.  
El chico abrió el pergamino para comenzar a leerlo, al igual que Mifune, todos lo observaban pendientes a las reacciones del chico. El rostro de Tomohisa era un mar de emociones, primero en su rostro se formó una mueca de burla, para después ponerse blanco como el papel, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Asahi y volvía al pergamino, repetidas veces, haciéndolo ver cómico, finalmente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, enrollando el pergamino y quemándolo en la chimenea, tal vez decía algo importante.  
- Mifune-sama, le pido su consentimiento para hacer un viaje de entrenamiento a Konoha - El chico miró sin disimular a Asahi, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero este lo ignoró - Mis amigos de Konoha me llevaran, ¿no es así Asahi-chan? - ¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando? Espera ¿Chan? ¿Tan rápido le hablaba con familiaridad al mocoso?  
- Asi es - en su rostro de dibujo una mueca, como si tratara de sonreír y luego se dirigió a Mifune - si usted lo permite -  
El samurai después de pensarlo un momento, le respondió con una afirmativa - Pero ve con cuidado Yuuki-san, tienes que cuidar el destino de tu clan - El Uchiha no entendió a que se refería pero al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía el chico a Asahi, no le dio buena espina.  
- Descuida, eso lo resolveré pronto - ¿Acaso ese chico era del otro bando? Se preguntaba el Uchiha, no sabi ni queria saberlo, pero ese chico no le daba buena espina. Naruto quien ni sabia de que hablaban se dedicó a comerse las galletas y parlotear acerca de lo ricas que estaban pero "las de Hinata-chan son las mejores".  
Se quedaron ahí hablando, hasta Mifune se ofreció a hospedarlos, ya que era muy tarde y había comenzado una tormenta. "Perfecto", pensó, "mas tiempo en este infierno, irónico"  
Los chicos se dirigieron a otra sala donde había un gran comedor, en la cabecera se encontraba Mifune, y a su lado derecho Tomohisa, luego le seguía Asahi y en frente se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke.  
Al ver la mesa llena de platillos de distintos tipos de ramen, a Naruto casi se le caen los calzones.  
- Me informaron que este es su platillo favorito - mencionó Mifune al chico que ya no se aguantaba las ganas de sentarse y ponerse a comer. - Pasen a sentarse por favor  
- Gracias' ttebayo - decía el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos, tanto tiempo con Rock Lee le estaba afectando. Una vez que se sentó, no destapó la cara de sus platillos de ramen - Soy tan feliz 'ttebayo - repetía cada vez que acababa con un platillo.  
- Asahi-chan? - al escuchar su nombre, solo levantó la mirada observándolo neutralmente - ¿Ustedes me escoltaran a Konoha? ¿Donde me hospedare? - Al Uchiha le salió una venita en la frente ¿Por que solo le preguntaba al mocoso? ¡El tambien estaba!  
- Nosotros lo llevaremos a Konoha - dijo remarcando el "Nosotros", el Uchiha le agradeció en su mente por tomarlo en cuenta - Cuando lleguemos, hablara con el Hokage y el decidirá donde se quedara - le dijo en un tono educado que le recordó al que su hermano usaba cuando quería deshacerse de los reclamos de su padre.  
- Oh no Asahi-chan tutéame, ¿cuantos años tienes? - respondió un leve dieciséis, y el rostro del chico se iluminó - vez, solo eres cuatro años menor que yo, es mas llámame Tomo-kun -  
- Espera un segundo' ttebayo - dijo Naruto dándole un ultimo sorbo a su plato - ¿dieciséis? ¡Eres un año menor que yo! ¡Pero pareces un niño aun' ttebayo! - dijo el chico escalandosamente.  
- _Un niño._..- un aura obscura rodeó a Asahi, Tomohisa al ver la situación sonrió con burla hacia Naruto, este solo continuó comiendo hasta casi ahogarse con un pedazo de carne, se sirvió un vaso con agua, Mifune trató de detenerlo pero el Uzumaki se lo tomó de un tirón, el problema fue que no era agua, sino sake. El Uzumaki rápidamente se puso colorado.  
- Shabes que Shake-kun, tu si tu eresh como el hermano de Naruto-kun - el al Uchiha le cayó una gotita de sudor al ver la situación de su amigo, solo había sido un vasobd esake y ya estaba ebrio - Esh mash, Naruto-kun le pedira mañana a Hinata-shan que sshe cashe con Naruto y Shake-kun va a sher padrino de Naruto-kun - Todos lo miraron con pena, Naruto se quería servir otro vaso de sake, pero el Uchiha lo detuvo, no quería saber como se podría mas ebrio, as que decidió llevarlo a su habitación, pero al voltear a ver la cara de satisfacción de Tomohisa, dudó un momento, no podía dejar a Asahi con ese pervertido, pero no podía dejar en ese estado a su amigo así que continuó su camino y por desgracia Mifune los acompañó, mostrándoles las habitaciones.  
Después de dejar a Naruto en su habitación en estado de KO, ya que no aguanto mas sus lloriqueos, bajó rápidamente al comedor temiendo lo peor.  
- ¿Entonces me dejaras quedarme en tu apartamento, Asahi-chan? - dijo arrastrando el "chan", provocándole al hirviendole la sangre al Uchiha, estaba a punto de interrumpir pero la voz de Asahi lo paró en seco.  
- Mira Tomohisa no quería hablarte así porque estaba Mifune-san, pero no voy a permitir que te lleves así conmigo como si fuera una de tus tantas conquistas - ¿conquistas? Se preguntó el chico acercándose mas, viendo las siluetas de los dos chicos que se formaban por la luz de la chimenea - Nuestra relación será de sensei-alumno, eso era el trato -  
- Ya ya, esta bien yo te entrenaré a cambio de que me des... - Pero el chico se calló de repente, eso no pintaba bien para el Uchiha ¿Que le va a dar? ¿Que trato?  
- Hablaremos después Tomohisa, ahora vete, mañana saldremos de aquí temprano, y no quiero quejas tuyas - El chico soltó una carcajada para luego salir de la habitación, topandose con Sasuke, solo lo miró con burla.  
- Ten cuidado, porque no pienso perder - El Uchiha solo lo miró con signo de interrogación, haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se agrandara - Tu también piensas eso - Ok estaba confundido, no sabia a que mierda se referia. Tomohisa siguió caminando y murmuró unas cuantas cosas mas que no pudo oir hasta que se alejó.  
- Uchiha, ya se que has estado espiando - Lo había olvidado por completo, Asahi lo había descubierto - Uchiha, no pienso repetirlo -  
Sasuke entró a la habitación, viendo el aura obscura de Asahi, estaba jodido lo sabia, y se sentía culpable, pero en verdad no confiaba en ese tipo.  
- Ahora dime, ¿por que razón estabas espiando? - sabia que se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, pero también sabía que prefería torturarlo psicológicamente, ya se lo imaginaba, le gritarían un montón de cosas acerca de la privacidad y las cosas que le incumben y no.  
- No estaba espiando, entraba al comedor, seria descortes interrumpirlos - mentira, se moría por interrumpir esa conversación y echar a patadas al tipo.  
- ¿Y desde cuando eres el rey de la cortesía? - ¿Se estaba burlando de el? De Sasuke Uchiha, pero recordó sus antiguas palabras, y ahora que las analizaba le sonaban como una excusa estúpida y mal pensada, bueno eso era.  
- ¿Y que querías? ¿Que regresara a mi habitación e hiciera como si no supiera que tu y ese tipo planearan algo? Asahi no soy estúpido - Contadas veces le llamaba por su nombre, no sabía porque, pero ese nombre no le quedaba, físicamente no.  
- Sí, ya lo he dicho lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe - Le volteó la cara de una bofetada, tirándole los lentes en el proceso, si eso, ese sentimiento de autosuficiencia lo regocijaba y más al ver esos mugrosos lentes hechos añicos en el piso, pero se arrepintió al ver que en su pálida piel se formaba una marca rojiza. Quiso disculparse pero la mirada llena de odio de Asahi no lo dejó. - Quizás tu pienses eso pero eres de Konoha y no se de donde mierdas seas pero ahora perteneces ahí, si haces algo que afecte el trabajo por el que muchos murieron, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte - esto ultimo lo dijo no muy convencido.  
- Ya lo veremos, Uchiha - Asahi salió de la habitación, nunca se sujetó la mejilla para aliviar su ardor ya que el orgullo le ganaba, si en eso también se parecían.

* * *

En toda la noche no pudo pegar el ojo, la pelea que había tenido ayer no cesaba de repetirse en su cabeza, no se que le pasaba con ese mocoso, ya ni ganas le daba de ponerle ese apodo. Pero siempre que estaba con Asahi su mente se nublaba y no podía pensar con claridad, y le daba una rabia que ni sabia de donde salía, rabia que lo enfrentara, que lo contradijera, que lo tratara indiferente, era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, una nueva especie de odio.  
Salieron temprano del país del Hierro, despidiéndose de Mifune, el chico en todo el transcurso del camino no se despegó de Asahi, lo que irrito a ambos. Naruto, quien se encontraba muy callado gracias a la cruda, le preguntó varias veces acerca de su mejilla rojiza pero Asahi nunca le contestaba.  
Por otro lado Tomohisa a cada roto le decía lo hermoso que se veían sus ojos sin esos lentes, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo,pero rápidamente se reprendió mentalmente. No sabia que tenia ese chico en la cabeza pero ¡¿Estaba consciente que coqueteaba con un chico?! Tal vez si, o tal vez por su cabello y su voz pensaba que era una chica.  
De pronto su cabeza hizo clic...  
_- Niño, se acaba el tiempo, asi que deja de perderlo - _  
_- Niño...No me digas que hacer, Uchiha -_

_- Si pero todo fue idea de Asahi-kun -_  
_- Asahi-kun - repetía en un susurro lo que había dicho Naruto._

_-Hey mocoso - decia el Uchiha mientras un aura oscura rodeaba a Asahi _  
_- Mocoso...- repetía - Idiota_

_- ¿Porqué carajos vienes de misión si estas enfermo? - Le dijo sin importarle que los demás estaban dormidos._  
_- Enfermo... - miro su brazo para luego soltarse con fuerza_

_- Espera un segundo' ttebayo - dijo Naruto dándole un ultimo sorbo a su plato - ¿dieciséis? ¡Eres un año menor que yo! ¡Pero pareces un niño aun' ttebayo! - dijo el chico escalandosamente.  
- Un niño...- un aura obscura rodeó a Asahi, Tomohisa al ver la situación sonrió con burla hacia Naruto_

...

Ahora que lo analizaba, el mal humor por días, la irritabilidad, los dolores abdominales, sudor extremo, esa cajita que le entrego la casera no era una medicina, era una especie de té.

Eso queria decir que Tomohisa lo sabía a primera vista y el hasta ahorita se daba cuenta, ¡No podía creerlo! Asahi era... Imposible!

* * *

Que tal? Yo puse algunas pistas, nadie se dio cuenta, ya que, ya lo hise obvio y en el proximo capitulo veremos como reacciona Sasuke y tranquilos que el mayor secreto no era ese.

Ustedes que piensan? Ya sospechan algo? Que piensan que le estara pasando a Sasuke? Comenten aqui abajo, nos vemos


	6. La conversación que no debió ser escucha

Por fin regresaban, ya estaba harto de todo, de la misión, del frío, pero sobre todo ese sujeto. El tipo en cada oportunidad que tenia, se le insinuaba a Asahi, que molesto. Pero volvía a lo mismo, a el que le importaba, pero aun así era molesto. Ya quería llegar a su casa, y realizar una sesión de entrenamiento para despejarse, tal vez limpiar un poco el polvo que se ha acumulado durante su misión, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Pasaron por la entrada de la villa saludando a los dos guardias shinobis de los cuales ni se acordaba su nombre, pero le daba igual.

- Hogar dulce hogar 'ttebayo - soltó el rubio estirando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza - nee Tomohisa, ¿donde te quedaras? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Con Asahi-chan, por supuesto - el Uchiha contuvo palmearse la frente, el samurai lo estuvo diciendo por medio camino y el idiota de su amigo se lo pregunta.

- No. -

- Pero... -

- Dije no. - fue todo lo que dijo para luego adelantarse a la torre del hokage.

- Buaaaa Asahi-chaaaaan! - al chico le rodeo un aura de depresion mientras le caían cascadas de lagrimas al estilo Gai-Lee - mala malaaaa - este solo se lanzo abrazando el pie de la chica, quien lo arrastraba con una venita en la frente.

- He he el idiota cree que Asahi-kun es niña - El Uzumaki le susurro con burla al azabache, pensando que al fin había encontrado a otro chico mas idiota que él, espera ¿Naruto? ¿Idiota? No me lo creo XD

- De echo lo es - contesto el chico, que se haya enterado antes no lo hace menos idiota que él, de todas formas la confundió con un chico

- ¡¿N-NANI?! - el rubio paró en seco abriendo sus ojos y boca de mas -

Sasuke espera! ¿Como dices que dijiste? -

- Lo que oíste, te confundiste - el hecho de que también se haya equivocado no quiere decir que lo vaya a divulgar, el tenia un orgullo y reputación que cuidar. - Pero como siempre, eres tan dobe - Pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de humillarlo y tomar venganza de que le haya ganado el puesto de Hokage.

- Callate teme! - ahora que lo notaba, en absoluto, tenia cara de niña, le recordaba mucho a su Hinata-chan, pero en pelirroja ; pelirroja igual que su madre, una sonrisa nostálgica adorno su rostro. Gracias a su madre, Kushina, pudo lograr controlar a Kurama, y gracias también a la ayuda de su padre, y los otros hokages, pudo dar fin a la guerra, sellando a Madara y venciendo a Obito. Le daba mucha lastima el destino de el Uchiha, encerrado por el resto de sus días, sin la posibilidad de volver a ver la luz, solo obscuridad; pero este sentimiento desaparecía cuando recordaba lo que hizo, y no se refería a la guerra, sino a algo mucho peor, nadie se metía con la gente que amaba.

- Adelante - ni se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage. Hasta que entraron al despacho del sustituto, quien disimuladamente leía su itcha itcha detrás de una pila de hojas y libros. - hola chicos, ¿que pasa? Veo ue traen a un invitado - dijo con la atención en su libro.

- ¡Pero si usted nos asigno la misión! - dijo el Uzumaki con una venita en la frente.

- Hmp -

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomohisa yuuki - el peliplateado solo le hizo una seña con la mano, mientras toda su atención estaba en su libro, causándole un aura de depresión al Samurai.

- Asahi - No lo había notado, pero ahí estaba el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga

- Ah sí, Asahi-chan, Hyuga-sama quiere hablar contigo - Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la presencia del líder del clan mas poderoso de la aldea, exceptuando por la chica - Sasuke, Naruto, han terminado con su misión ya pueden retirarse, tu YUuki-san espérame afuera -

- Hai - el chico respondió saliendo de la habitación seguido por el Uchiha que solo respondió con un hmp -

- como futuro Hokage... ¡Exijo saber que pasa! - la demanda del chico hizo parar en seco al azabache, Naruto nunca se había portado así mas que en la guerra, serio con determinación, con la demanda de un líder - Kakashi- senseiiiii, digameeeeeee - todo el momento de seriedad se esfumo con el lloriqueo del chico, mientras los otros cuatro lo miraban con una venita en la frente, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo silenció.

- Ahora, tu y tu, FUERA - la chica con llamas de furia en los ojos saco a ambos chicos con una sonora patada en el trasero.

Ambos chicos, que aterrizaron de manera cómica fuera del despacho miraban con molestia al samurai quien se reía a carcajadas de la situación de ambos - Nunca molesten a una pelirroja, son peligrosas, entendieron pelirroja peligrosa, haha soy cómico ¿no? - una gotita de sudor resbalo por la nuca de los dos chicos.

El Uchiha solo ignoró el chiste de mal gusto del samurai y se fué, dejando al chico con un aura gris, mientras que el otro lo seguía aun sobándose el trasero.

- ¿De que crees que hablaran? -le pregunto cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados del peliblanco.

- no se, pero estoy harto de tanto secreto - dijo con los puños apretados, pero luego se detuvo y volteo hacia la torre - Creo que es hora de terminar con esta molestia, no confío en esta chica, en la vida la he visto y dudo que sea de aquí, por muy Hyuga que sea... Vienes o no - dijo al ver que su amigo no lo seguía.

- Si a expiar 'ttebayo...auch teme - el Uchiha lo silencio con un zape, para luego hacer unos sellos y ocultar su chacra, el Uzumaki aun adolorido lo imitó y saltaron al árbol mas cercano a la ventana del ninja copia.

-... Me has desobedecido y mostraste tus ojos ante todos - se oía la severa voz del líder del clan, no hacia falta observar para notar que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

- pues agradece a su querida hija, ups creo que no podrá porque... - un clap se oyó silenciando la voz de la chica - usted... -

- Asahi-chan por favor tranquila, recuerda que no puedes hablar demás - interrumpió el peliplata con tono de nerviosismo. El Uchiha casi no pudo aguantar el impulso de lanzarse sobre el idiota Hyuga, pero ¿para que? A el que le importa.

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama - se oyó un leve hmp, para luego oír que se abría la puerta -

- Si no hay nada mas que discutir, me retiro. La cena es a las ocho, te quiero puntual y lista a esa hora - se oyó el portazo y luego la exhalación del ninja copia que se estaba comiendo las uñas de los nervios.

- Es un amor ¿no crees? - dijo con sarcasmo la chica

- Bueno, lo peor ya paso - Dijo con tranquilidad el Hokage sustituto - haz pasar a Yuuki-san - un leve hai se escucho para luego seguirle el sonido de la puerta.

-Asahi-chaaaan - el sonido de un golpe seco se escucho, el Uchiha con burla se imagino al samurai lanzándole a su compañera y esta se quitaba, dejándolo caer al suelo.

- A lo que venimos Tomohisa - dijo secamente la chica - tienes lo que me prometiste

- Hai, pero ¿trajiste a Tetsu? -

- Toma, Yuuki-sensei te lo manda, pero dijo que eres demasiado inmaduro y no la sabrías usar hasta dentro de unos años - dijo la chica con burla. "Espera, ¿Yuuki-sensei? Asahi entrenó con un samurai del mismo clan que ese incompetente?"pensó el azabache - ahora dame el pergamino y terminemos con esto -

- Ah ah no te lo daré así de fácil - la chica casi podría saber que se traía en manos ese idiota - no te puedo dar el contrato de dragones de mi clan así de sencillo, ¿que me darás preciosa? - "Contrato de dragones?!" Pensaron los dos chicos mirones.

- Una patada en el culo, y esa será gratis, imbécil, ya te di la espada que perdió tu clan, ahora dame ese pergamino o te sin la posibilidad de sentarte por el resto de tu vida. - "auch" pensaron los cuatro chicos, al Uzumaki le recordó de una forma escalofriante a su madre.

- esta bien, esta bien, pero con la condición de que supervisare tu entrenamiento - al ver la mirada de la chica se apresuro a continuar - ese pergamino fue regalado a nuestro clan especialmente por el sabio de los seis caminos, no te lo puedo dejar así como así, debes cuidarlos, seré tu Yuuki-sensei - dijo esto ultimo con una voz infantil.

- hmp... - respondió con molestia tomando el pergamino- y Hokage-sama en cuanto a lo otro espero que lo piense con detenimiento, es de suma importancia -

- Lo se lo se, pero como piensas que lo tomara Naruto cuando sepa que no lo dejare ser Hokage -

-¿¡NANI!? - un golpe seco se escucho afuera de la ventana y una venita apareció en la frente de la chica - auch...teme -

- Los quiero aquí en menos de tres segundos o despidanse de la posibilidad de tener hijos - dijo la chica encolerizada. Nota mental de Naruto: nunca hacer enojar a una chica y menos si es pelirroja.

Los chicos entraron por la ventana, Kakashi ni había notado que los espiaban, debían ser los nervios anteriores. Asahi se daba un golpe mental, gracias al enojo que le provoco el otro idiota pervertido no pudo detectar el chacra de los intrusos.

- ¿que es eso de que no puedo ser Hokage? Díganme! - dijo Naruto, Sasuke nunca imagino que eso provocaría ese efecto en el, pero eso quiere decir que si Naruto no puede ser Hokage, entonces el...

* * *

**Aquí les tengo un cap nuevo, lo siento mucho por tardarme mucho, pero se me fue la inspiración, luego la escuela y eso, y estuve a punto de no continuarla porque sentía que mi historia no era nada buena, pero que mas da, continuare de todos modos ;)**

**que tal chicos ¿les gusto? ¿No? ¿por que? Reviews abajo, enserio es de suma importancia que dejen reviews porque es lo que me hace continuar, así que por favor dejen aunque sea para decir hola p para criticar la historia, lo que sea, es mi primera historia y trato de ser mejor así que ayúdenme chicos... Saludos.**


	7. Familia Uzumaki

- Kakashi-sensei! Eh?- Sakura interrumpió en la oficina encontrándose una escena muy peculiar, un peliblanco en estado de KO en una esquina, una furiosa pelirroja tomando del cuello de la camisa de un Uchiha quien con burla le jalaba los cachetes, y un enmascarado quien ignoraba todo leyendo un itcha itcha, quien al escucharla entrar levantó la vista

- Ah Sakura! ¿Que te trae por aquí? - dijo cerrando su único ojo visible a modo de sonrisa -

- Sensei, necesito decirle algo muy importante, verá... - Su cara mostraba una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veían molestos.

- ¿Donde esta Naruto-kun? - pero fue interrumpida por Hinata, quien entró a toda prisa a la oficina. - No siento su chakra

- Lo debió haber ocultado, el necesita estar solo, tal ves este en el monte de los Hokages - la chica al oír esto mostró una expresión alarmada - Los kages han decidido que Naruto no es apto para ser Hokage, y que es un peligro para las cinco grandes naciones que un kage sea el jinchuriki del gran jubi, por lo que han decidido que Sasuke es una mejor opción - La ojiblanca se cubrió la boca con las manos y la pelirosa miró asombrada al nombrado, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Es lo mejor, admitan que ese idiota no servia para un puesto como ese - Dijo la pelirroja con una mueca de burla. lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acorralada en la pared con una mano en su cuello y otra con chakra en forma de león apuntando a su cara.

- Retíralo - Le dijo Hinata marcando mas las venas de sus sienes - Retíralo! Tu no lo conoces, no sabes todo lo que ha hecho, ni lo que ha sacrificado con tal de proteger a las personas que ama y a las que alguna ves lo trataron como escoria, tu no sabes lo que es ser despreciado por todos, tratado como un monstruo, cuando eres simplemente un niño! Así que si no sabes nada, cállate! - Golpeó la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Asahi, y desactivando su Byakugan caminó hasta la puerta

- Olvidado Sakura-san, yo misma se lo diré, de todos modos gracias- Se dio la vuelta después de abrir la puerta.

- De nada, Hinata-chan y muchas felicidades - La chica le sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo. Sakura volteó a ver con el seño fruncido a la otra chica, quien seguía sin moverse en pared. - Naruto no es el idiota que tu crees, es la persona con la voluntad de fuego mas fuerte que he conocido, no lo juzgues si apenas lo conoces- Le dijo haciéndola reaccionar, esta solo frunció el ceño.

- Y tu una hipócrita, dice eso en frente de todos, cuando en realidad piensas que tu "querido" Sasuke se merece el puesto - Todo ruido quedo ahogado, la pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Me equivoco?... Eso creí, eres una oportunista, si no fuera el hecho de que Naruto esta comprometido y ya no será Hokage, tu hubieras encontrado cualquier oportunidad para lanzártele - La chica se quedó estática, pero luego reacciono tratando de encestarle un golpe a la Hyuga. - Pero ya veo que ya tienes a otra víctima en mente -

- Perra! Cállate! - gritó Sakura, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla de la otra chica. Asahi logró tirar al suelo a la pelirrosa y se posicionó encima de ella, lanzándole varios puñetazos en la cara. Por suerte Sasukei y Tomohisha separaron a las chicas, quienes trataban de escapar para seguir peleando.

- Pero ya veo que he acertado por la forma en que reaccionaste, eres una dos caras! - Asahi se limpió el rastro de sangre de su labio. A la otra chica le comenzó a brillar un rombo en la frente, pero Kakashi la detuvo

- Ya basta! Ustedes tres, fuera. Y tu Sakura a lo que vienes. - Los chicos salieron del despacho, no antes que ciertas chicas se lanzaran miradas fulminantes, dejando a la Haruno y al peliplata solos.

* * *

Porque todo le salía mal, ¿que no podía ser feliz? Su mas grande sueño había sido pisoteado en menos de treinta segundos. Se sentía harto, de tanto sacrificio para nada, para que llegara alguien y lo pisoteara, eso no era justo. Toda su vida había sido despreciado, y aun así protegió a esas personas que lo despreciaban, ganandose su respeto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no importa lo que hiciera, el siempre será odiado.

¿No seria mejor rendirse?

- ¿Naruto- kun? - escucho una dulce voz a su espalda, unos pequeños y suaves brazos lo rodearon, la cabeza de la chica se posó en uno de sus hombros, confortando el abrazo, Naruto se sentía querido. Y se dio cuenta que había sido muy estúpido, que tenia a una persona que lo amó siempre y que lo seguirá amando, tal y como es.

La chica no habló, solo se limitó a abrazar al Uzumaki, quien comenzaba a sollozar, esto se transformó en un llanto, uno muy doloroso. Hinata se sentía impotente, se sentía triste por el y enojada con los que lo trataron alguna vez con odio, el llanto de Naruto le rompió el corazón.

El ahora entendia que habia cosas mas importantes en la vida que ser hokage, estaba empezando una nueva etapa con su chica, en unos ,eses comenzaria una nueva vida con ella, una familia, algo que siempre soñó. También estaban sus amigos, y aunque estaba enojado con Sasuke, no podía odiarlo, se sentía feliz de que siguiera el camino de Itachi, de seguro algún día, habría paz en el mundo shinobi.

Cuando este finalizó, Naruto se dio la vuelta y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, esta le respondió el abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de el. Naruto volvía a sentirse feliz, de tener a alguien a quien amar y que lo ame por igual. - Gracias, Hinata. Por siempre estar a mi lado, una vez mas me has salvado.

- No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí apoyandote, en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Estaremos - Finalizó acariciando su vientre. Un pequeño brillo paso por los ojos de Naruto.

- Estaremos?! - El tomo las hombros de su novia, y la miro con la sonrisa mas grande que había visto - Hinata, ¿tu estas... - La chica le sonrió y tomo la mano del Uzumaki, la besó y la posó sobre su vientre

- Estoy embarazada. - A Naruto se le ilumino todo el rostro, cargó a la Hyuga y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Nunca volvería a estar triste, porque tendría una familia, la cuidaría, y siempre la amaría. Dedicaría su vida a su bienestar.

- Me haces muy feliz, Hinata - La bajo al suelo y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, demostrándole todo su amor y felicidad que tenía.

Ellos creían que estaban solos, pero una sobra detrás de los arboles, indico todo lo contrario.

- Muy pronto terminara su felicidad - Dijo una voz grave, unos ojos violetas se veían entre las sombras - Y Asahi Uzumaki, no existirá mas - Finalizó con una carcajada, desapareciendo.

* * *

**Un capitulo mas chicos, perdóneme la tardanza, pero estaba escasa de inspiración, ademas tenía mucha tarea y eso. **

**que les pareció, nunca se imaginaron a Asahi como una Uzumaki ¿o si? Comenten y díganme si les gusto, o sus teorías. Nos vemos.**


	8. Hermanos

- Me vas a decir que es lo que acaba de suceder, Hyuga - Le soltó el poseedor del sharingan, instantes después de salir del despacho de Kakashi.

-...- No respondió, pero le lanzó una mirada fulminante, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

- No te saldrás de esta tan fácil, respóndeme! - la siguió y la tomo del codo volteándola. -

- Sakura es una zorra, eso es lo que pasa - inflo los cachetes haciéndola ver mas graciosa que enojada. Sasuke nunca vio una cara mas tierna que esa, espera ¿tierna? - O me lo niegas? - Le dijo al ver que se había quedado pensativo.

- Pues ella...- Ahora que lo analizaba, desde que Naruto fue nombrado sucesor de la quinta, había dejado de molestarlo, de hecho, la veía con intenciones de recuperar el amor de Naruto, pero el idiota estaba muy cegado por la otra Hyuga. - ...-

- Eso pensé -

- Asahi- chaaaan - Escucharon que se acercaba el samurai -

- Mierda - dijeron al mismo tiempo. La chica tomó de antebrazo del Uchiha y lo arrastró.

-Asahi-chaaan! ¿A donde te fuiste?! - Al escuchar la voz del Yuuki, saltaron a los tejados, brincando uno por uno, dirigiéndose al bosque. - Aunque no pueda sentir tu chakra, puedo sentir cerca tu dulce presencia cariño -

Sasuke tomó a la chica de la cintura, saltando a las ramas de los arboles, ocultándose entre las hojas. Creó un clon de sombras, y con unos sellos lo hizo parecer a la chica, enviándolo de vuelta a la aldea, que fue seguido por el idiota peliblanco.

- Eso estuvo cerca - Dijo Asahi con la respiración entrecortada, observando por sonde se había ido Tomohisha.

- Lo se, el muy idiota no debería... - "acercarse a ti" iba a decir, pero "que rayos!" ¿Que le pasaba? No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía que era lo que le molestaba. Pero ese no era su problema ahora, sino el hecho de que su mano tomaba la de ella, y la otra estaba en su cintura, acorralandola en el árbol. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que dejó de observar hacia la aldea. Se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear, negro contra violeta. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sus alientos de mezclaban, acortando cada vez mas la distancia. Asahi no se había dado cuenta del momento en que había cerrado sus ojos, inhalando la esencia masculina.

- El momento ha llegado - Abrieron los ojos de golpe, separándose silenciosamente a la vez. Escucharon una voz rasposa debajo de ellos.

- Nuestros planes han sido interferidos, pero lo esencial sigue en pie.

Asahi estuvo a punto de saltar, pero fue detenida por Sasuke.

Debajo de ellos habían dos hombres, pero solo alcanzaba a ver a uno, ya que el otro estaba oculto en las sombras. El que estaba visible era un chico, mas o menos de su edad, con cabello castaño y largo. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención fueron sus ojos violetas, iguales a los de ella.

Asahi no se podía contener las ganas de saltar a ese hombre y Sasuke lo notaba, por lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños.

- El sujeto del país del hierro ya esta aquí, no será sencillo conseguir el contrato de dragones del clan yuuki - Dijo el chico de cabello castaño

- Parece que nuestra conversación ha dejado de ser privada, no crees querido Sasuke Uchiha - Dijo la voz rasposa de las sombras.

El chico de cabello castaño saltó a los arboles y aterrizó en la rama continua a la que estaban ellos.

- Parece que lograste hacer el jutsu correctamente - Dijo con burla el chico mirándola con una mueca de burla, analizándola de pies a cabeza, calentando la sangre del Uchiha.

- Dime ¿que le pasó a tu cabello, Ne- san?- Sasuke los miró con incredulidad ¿Ellos dos son hermanos?

- Efectos secundarios - Ella tomó la postura de taijutsu clásica de los hyuga.

- Me gustaba más largo, aunque siempre has tenido un feo color, que desgracia - Dijo con malicia. Sasuke apretó los puños, lanzándole una mirada con desprecio. - Aunque eso no es tu única desventaja, querida hermana. - Dijo mientras se le saltaban las venas de las sienes y sus ojos adquirían un brillo, literalmente.

Sasuke instintivamente cubrió protectivamente a la chica, activando su MSE - Mira mira, ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Un Uchiha? ¿No estaban extintos? -

- No lo metas en esto, Yuuhi. - Dijo la pelirroja apartandose del Uchiha y saltando a una rama mas cercana al castaño. - Esto es entre tu y yo -

Mientras sus ojos adquirían una pupila en forma de linea y sus párpados eran rodeados por una sombra negra, que se extendían hasta las sienes, simulando unas escamas.

- Veo que tu tienes el pergamino - Le dijo el chico tomando la misma postura de ataque que ella. - Y has aprendido el modo sabio.

- La aprendí antes de venir aquí, Yuuki-sensei me ha enseñado. - Dijo con orgullo la chica, El Uchiha se preguntaba si era el mismo que le entregó la espada, para que pudiera conseguir el contrato con dragones, pero si apenas se lo habían dado ¿Como es que ella ya había hecho el pacto con los dragones?.

- Ese viejo decrépito siempre te quiso mas que a mi. - Dijo mientras se acentuaban mas sus venas. -

- El me entrenó y me dejo a cargo del pergamino al ver en la basura en que te convertiste. - Dijo saltando a la misma rama que el.

- Ya veremos, una vergüenza siempre será una vergüenza. - Dijo lanzando el primer golpe, que fue esquivado, iniciando un combate.

Sasuke trato de interferir, pero fue detenido por un kunai, que por muy poco fue esquivado.

- Nos volvemos a ver Sasuke - Dijo una voz rasposa voz de las sombras. Quien salía de estas, mostrando su identidad.

- Obito...-

* * *

**¿Que les pareció chicos? Ya esperaban la aparición del hermano de Asahi, ¿Se acuerdan? En el capitulo donde se van de misión hago referencia a el, pronto veremos su historia. Pueden comentar si les gustó o sus teorías acerca de lo que viene. Saludos.**


End file.
